finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Claymore (weapon)
.]] Claymore , also known as Great Sword and Giant, is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is often a mid to high-ranked greatsword with high Attack power. Appearances Final Fantasy The Great Sword (Claymore in the Origins version and originally known as Giant) is a mid-ranked sword for Warrior, Knight, Ninja, Red Mage, and Red Wizard. It provides 19 Attack, 15 Accuracy, and deals critical damage when used against Giants and can be found on Mount Gulg. Final Fantasy XI Claymore is a level 10 greatsword which is equippable by all races and Dark Knights, Paladins, and Warriors. It does 22 damage, 444 delay, 2.97 DPS, and its TP per hit is 11.4%. Final Fantasy XII }} Claymore is the weakest greatsword (besides the Treaty-Blade and Sword of Kings) and requires 50 LP and Greatswords 1 license to use. It costs 10,500 gil to buy at Archades and provides 82 Attack and 10 Evade. All greatswords have 2.47s charge, and 1.2s action time, making them average what it comes to attacking speed. In the Zodiac versions, it now provides 83 Attack, 20 Evade, 35 CT, 8% combo rate, and requires the Greatswords 1 license for 50 LP. It can be found as a treasure in Draklor Laboratory (67th Floor - Room 6711 West) and Cerobi Steppe (South Liavell Hills, Feddik River), or poached from Spee (5%). It can be equipped by the White Mage, Red Battlemage, and Knight. Final Fantasy XV Greatswords can be equipped by Noctis and Gladiolus. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Claymore is a high-ranked broadsword that provides 49 Attack and 5 Defense, and teaches Monkey Grip to Warriors. It is a random reward for completing a mission. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Claymore is a high-ranked broadsword that provides 45 Attack, 5 Defense, and 2 Evasion. It teaches Rend Weapon to Defenders for 350 AP and Whirlwind to Raptors for 300 AP. It can be bought for 3,800 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Tarknov Crystal, Adamantite, and Tanned Tyrant Hide. Vagrant Story Claymore is a mid-ranked great sword that provides 2 Risk, 22 Strength, 4 Range, and -4 Agility. Final Fantasy Type-0 Claymore is a weapon for Queen. It provides 8 Attack Power. In the PSP version, it can be bought from the SPP Post after bringing Queen in multiplayer once for 1600 SPP and sells for 800 gil. In the HD version, it can be bought after defeating 30 enemies with Queen for 200 SPP and sells for 100 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Claymore is a sword that can be used by any race. It provides 52 attack at level 1 and 134 attack at level 30, has one empty slot, and can be bought for 1170 gil. It can also be created for 300 gil by using White Silver x3 and a Protective Shell. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Claymore makes a Guard Stone 1, level 10-19 makes a Holy Stone 4, and level 20-30 makes a Small Citrine. Bravely Default Claymore is a sword that provides 40 P.ATK and 90 Aim. It can be bought in Caldisla (ch. 5) for 30000 pg, or stolen from Braev the Templar (ch. 4). Bravely Second: End Layer Claymore is a greatsword that provides 46 P.ATK, 85 Aim, and deals 50% more damage to dragonkind. It can be bought in Grandship for 13000 pg, or stolen from Kaiser Oblivion (ch 5). Dissidia Final Fantasy Claymore is a level 29 greatsword that provides +23 Attack. It can be bought at the shop for 9,230 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Two separate Claymores can be used. The first is a level 1 greatsword that provides +24 Attack and -2 Defense, and can be obtained by trading 16,100 gil. The second is a level 30 greatsword that provides +42 Attack, -2 Defense, and +5% Physical Damage, and can be obtained by trading one gil and a Rage of Conflict in the Labyrinth. It is used in the Labyrinth to get a Cottage. The Claymore also appears as one of Vaan's weapons and Bravery attack Greatsword when in normal form. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Claymore is one of Garland's alternate weapons, based on the weapon design from his character model in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. This weapon was obtainable as an exclusive pre-order bonus when the game was purchased through GameStop. Like all other characters' weapons, equipping it offers no advantages or disadvantages. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Claymore is a weapon and has two versions, one with a rarity of Normal, and one with a rarity of Normal Plus. The Normal version, at its base level, has an Attack of 270, a Defense of 270, a maximum level of 20, a Cost of 4, and a fast leveling rate. The normal plus version at its base level has an attack of 530, a defense of 560, a maximum level of 40, a cost of 8, and a normal leveling rate. Both weapons are classified as greatswords. Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy All the Bravest Claymore grants +1 to Attack. It can be equipped by Knight, Mystic Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Cloud, Squall, Seifer, Steiner, and Vaan. Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Claymore is a 2-handed sword within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 30 Weapon Atk, 10 Durability, -2 Speed, -1 Consumption Rate, and -10 EXP Gain Rate. Blood of Bahamut Claymore is a spear that can be equipped by Santiago. Gallery FF1-GBA-Broadsword.png|Great Sword in Final Fantasy (GBA). FF1-GBA-DarkClaymore.png|Dark Claymore in Final Fantasy (GBA). FFXI Great Sword 1B.png|''Final Fantasy XI. Claymore-ffxii.png|Final Fantasy XII. FFTA Claymore.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Claymore FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. EoT Claymore.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. BD Claymore.png|Bravely Default. ClaymoreBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. Manikin-Claymore.png|Crystal Claymore used by manikins in ''Dissidia 012. DFFNT Claymore Garland.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Claymore (I).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (FFI). DFFOO Claymore (XII).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (FFXII). PFF Claymore Icon.png|Icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Claymore N.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N) FFXI. FFAB Claymore N+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N+) FFXI. FFAB Claymore FFXII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Claymore FFXII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. Claymore ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Claymore FFI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Claymore VIICC.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' VIICC. FFRK Claymore FFXV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXV. FFRK Claymore Type-0.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Type-0. FFRK Claymore RS2.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Saga 2. Etymology Category:Greatswords